


Happy Birthday, Sel

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue asks for the team's help in wishing Sel happy birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Sel

**Author's Note:**

> Self-insertion fic written in the Atlantis universe. Don't ask me why, I can't even begin to understand, but it seemed to work.
> 
> Originally posted August 2007.

“It’s Sel’s birthday.” Sue looked up from her laptop at the four others gathered around the dining hall table for their usual afternoon coffee. She knew she was asking for trouble, taking a break from her SJ ficathon epic, but she hoped this wouldn’t take too long.

McKay groaned. “It’s always something for Sel! You’d think we were her personal cheerleading team,” he groused. “What do you want this time? Sheppard and Teyla getting it on right here on the table?”

Sue frowned slightly at Rodney’s suggestion. “Well…not really.”

“Hey!” Sheppard protested. “I kind of like that idea.”

“Yeah,” Ronon added, a wicked grin on his face. “Sounds like a good birthday present to me.”

Sue glanced at Teyla, who merely smiled and took a sip of her tea. “No,” Sue said firmly. “I think we can come up with something more appropriate.”

“Perhaps we should sing ‘Happy Birthday’?” Teyla suggested. 

Both John and Ronon looked disappointed, Sue noted, but decided she was better off ignoring them for the time being. “I think that would be the perfect present.”

“I don’t know,” John drawled. “She might not like it if there isn’t any kissing involved.”

McKay suddenly lunged toward Teyla, who was sitting next to him, and while Sue was sure Teyla could have evaded him if she’d wanted, she didn’t, letting Rodney plant a big kiss right on her lips.

“There!” Rodney said, sitting back down, a satisfied smirk on his face. “We have kissing.”

Ronon broke out in a huge guffaw of laughter, clapping McKay on the back; John looked seriously annoyed—probably because he hadn’t been the one to think if just kissing her—and Teyla, well Teyla looked…intrigued. 

“Okay well,” Sue said. “Shall we sing?”

“Happy Birthday to you.”

“Happy Birthday to you.”

“Happy Birthday dear Sel.”

“Happy Birthday to you.”


End file.
